Metal implants or other high density parts often cause image artifacts in CT images. Metal artifact reduction (MAR) algorithms are know which reduce the image artifacts in most cases. An MAR algorithm is known from U.S. Pat. No. 7,991,243.
However, there is the remaining problem that even the best algorithms known so far occasionally create new artifacts.